


Anyone Know this A/B/O Tanaka x Chikara fic???

by hopeful_idiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_idiot/pseuds/hopeful_idiot
Summary: So im looking for this alpha/bet/omega dynamic fic about them and basically i guess it was pack oriented and in one chapter tanaka was pissed he had no omega so he was walking around and saw ennoshita getting thrown out/going out of his abusive lovers house?? and tanaka takes care of him...Resolved! Its called A Dove in Crows Clothing by SmolSenpai! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354661/chapters/14558287)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Anyone Know this A/B/O Tanaka x Chikara fic???

So im looking for this alpha/bet/omega dynamic fic about them and basically i guess it was pack oriented and in one chapter tanaka was pissed he had no omega so he was walking around and saw ennoshita getting thrown out/going out of his abusive lovers house?? and tanaka takes care of him... 

If you know or have an idea of what it is please comment it :)


End file.
